1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mining machine, and more particularly, to a continuous mining machine which includes vanes extending from the drum member of the boom assembly generally transversely to the axis of movement of the drum member rotation for moving the mined material rearwardly of the drum member and for dissipating gases adjacent the drum member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In underground mining, it is well known to provide a continuous mining machine which includes a material dislodging member positioned on the front end of the mining machine for dislodging material from a mine face. The dislodged material is conveyed rearwardly of the mining machine by a conveying system positioned on the continuous mining machine. The continuous mining machine is designed to continuously advance and dislodge material being mined to form an entry or tunnel in the material seam. Various types of continuous mining machines having different types of cutting members as a material dislodging mechanism are known.
U.S Pat. No. 2,668,039 discloses a chain type cutter for dislodging material from a mine face with core breakers between the cutter chains and a material moving surface or vane extending between the cutter chains transversely to the direction of movement of the cutter chain assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,002 discloses an excavating and loading machine utilizing a cutting wheel having axially extending vanes thereon which cut and transport the material being excavated onto a shield, positioned rearwardly of the cutting wheel, by means of centrifugal force maintaining the material being excavated against the blade of the cutting wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,253 discloses a continuous mining machine having a rotating drum assembly with cutter bits extending therefrom supported on stationary housing sections. The drum sections have cutter bits extending from the surface thereof, and both the rotating drum sections and the stationary housing sections have core breakers, with the core breakers extending helically around the end drum sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,703 discloses a drum assembly rotatably supported upon a stationary housing. Helical auger flights on the end drum sections have cutter bits extending from the periphery thereof and direct the mined material inwardly of the end drum sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,291 discloses a continuous mining machine having a drum type dislodging mechanism with helical augers having cutter bits extending from the surface thereof. The augers move the mined material centrally of the cutter drum and onto a conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,443 discloses a continuous mining machine having a rotary drum with helical auger flights having cutter bits mounted on the periphery thereof. The auger flights are pitched to progress mined material toward the center of the drum assembly and onto a gathering device.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,741 discloses a continuous mining machine with a rotating drum for dislodging material from a mine face. The cutter drum has helically extending augers or flights with cutter bits on the periphery thereof to dislodge material from the mine face and to move it centrally of the cutter drum onto a gathering head. The gathering head has a pair of counter-rotating discs with arcuate vanes having trailing edges to prevent binding of the gathered material between the vanes and other machine parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,939 discloses a mining machine having a drum type rotary material dislodging device with cutter bits extending from the surface thereof, and spiral vanes pitched to move the mined material centrally and onto a conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,619 discloses a series of fluid spray nozzles positioned on a cutter drum below the cutter bits to induce a flow of air around the cutter drum assembly which limits the egress of dust from the vicinity of the cutter drum head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,318 discloses a series of water spray nozzles directing an air flow through openings in the material dislodging means to ventilate the working face of the mine from methane and other explosive mine gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,786 discloses a mining machine with a drum assembly for removing material from a mine face rotatably supported upon a continuous mining machine. The drum assembly has helically extending core breakers on the surface of each end drum section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,213 discloses an excavator for use with breaking and removing material from an upright face of material to be mined. The rotary cutting head includes a series of radially directed continuous vanes which spiral inwardly in opposite directions from the outer ends of the drum assembly toward the center of the cutting head. The spiral vanes are connected to radially extending vanes or plates which are angled slightly relative to the longitudinal axis of the cutter head.
Although the prior art discloses helically extending vanes for removing material from a mine face and progressing the material toward the center of the drum assembly, and although the prior art discloses cutter drum assemblies with axially extending vanes for moving the mined material over the cutter drum assembly, there remains a need for a cutter drum assembly having radially extending vanes with trailing edges for moving the mined material around the cutter drum assembly without binding.
There also remains a need for a cutter drum assembly with radially extending flexible vanes to increase the effective length of the vanes while preventing the vanes from interfering with the sumping action of the cutter bits and increasing the effectiveness of the vanes in moving mined material and dissipating methane and other gases adjacent the mine face.